Falling for You
by schizohidaka
Summary: Any normal day on the Mindeer. But Kalas makes a small discovery that could change his life forever. Shounen ai. KalasLyude. Read and Review please!


AN: Yo. I'm not really new to but I started a new account because… well, I wrote some stuff that I would like o pretend never happened. So here is my first fic to be posted on this new name! YAY for new beginnings! dance Okay here's the deal. This is a Baten Kaitos ficceh. (utter shock and amazement) Since I can't just leave the Guardian Spirit out, I gave it a name and based it off of a friend of mine. Mind you this friend thought the game was hysterical and kept screaming "I WANT TO EAT YOUR SOUL!" at Xelha at the beginning of the game, so be ready for some sarcasm. Especially when dealing with Xelha… Because, I honestly can't stand the girl. I just hate her. No Kalas/Xelha relationships here. This is going to end up as a Kalas/Lyude so if your not into shounen ai, leave now. All flames received will be laughed at for a week then donated to a homeless shelter to provide warmth. So don't bother. (Unless you want to help keep the homeless people warm! ) Right.

Key 'blah' thoughts 

_blah _ Guardian Spirit talking (Tokitoh aka Toki)

Disclaimer: Self explanatory. (dis not claim own) Baten Kaitos and all of it's characters belong to Namco and all them. Toki is Toki, and therefore belongs to Toki.

"Falling for you"

Chapter 1

The sun was shining. The birds were singing. A few cottony clouds scuttled across the horizon playing tag with the light breeze. It was a beautiful day.

"Mou! Kalas? Are you listening to me? Kalas!" Xelha whined, crossing her arms and glaring lightly.

"Wha?" Kalas started, seeming to fall out of his reverie with a thunk. Well, it HAD been a beautiful day. Such a beautiful day in fact, the whole group had piled out onto the deck to enjoy the morning. Unfortunately, Xelha had managed to corner him and in attempt to talk his ears off of his head, tried to start a conversation. So far, it had been more of a 'Kalas-sits-and-stares-while-Xelha-talks-nonstop-for-an-hour-and-a-half' type of deal. He blinked in confusion at the angry girl in front of him. "Um, sorry. Must have zoned out there. What were you saying?" Not that he really cared about about what she was babbling about, but it was easiest to just let her talk and just feign interest. Xelha seemed satisfied with his response and quickly resumed chattering away feverishly about nothing in particular. Kalas sighed lightly and let his eyes wander around the deck of the Mindeer, occasionally nodding or throwing in a "Really?" or "Yeah.", just to keep up the appearance that he was, indeed, listening.

Gibari was playing a game of cards, possibly poker, with Savyna, and was losing badly judging from the muttered curses and angry gestures regularly emitted from their little corner of the deck. Mizuti was trying to meditate, unsuccessfully due to a very determined Meemai. Obviously, Kalas wasn't the only bored one on deck. Eventually, Mizuti gave up and started playing a game with the little Greythorne, which consisted of hiding his treats in random pockets then racing across the deck in an effort to escape the wrath of the little hungry creature. Lyude had found a corner all to himself and had been napping on and off nearly all morning, depending on when the shade happened to fall on him. He had been quite, except for the occasional grunt or sigh when he resituated himself to keep a limb or two from falling asleep on him. Kalas's gaze rested on him for a moment and Lyude looked up. Their eyes met for a split second, and Lyude looked away first.

_'Hm. Wonder what's up with him today?' _Kalas thought to himself.

_Well, he has been staring at you nearly all morning._ Piped a little voice in the back of his head.

_'What? Oh, shut up. No he wasn't.'_ Kalas snapped back.

_Hey. I'm your guardian spirit. I guard. I observe. I comment upon. It's what I do._ The voice quipped in return.

'_Yeah, yeah. I know.'_ Kalas shrugged at his invisible companion.

_He was staring._

'_Shut up Toki.'_ Kalas glanced at Lyude in time to see the red head look away.

_Told you._ Toki muttered smugly.

"So then the doctor says to my neighbor-"

"Hey Xelha? I'm going to go lie down or something, alright. I'm kind of tired." Kalas interrupted smoothly.

"Um, yeah, okay. Do you need anything?" She asked concerned. Maybe he was sick! Maybe he was dying! Maybe he was-

"No. I'm fine. Thanks for the offer." He stood and wandered over to the cabin door. He felt two pairs of eyes on him as he left, one was Xelha, he was sure, but the other… He glanced over his shoulder and noticed Lyude watching him as he went.

'_Damn. Now I'm being over observant, and a little paranoid to boot. Thanks!'_ He thought angrily at Toki.

_Any time!_ Was the cheery response. Kalas rolled his eyes and slipped through the door. He groaned and threw him self down onto one of the couches/ makeshift beds, closing his eyes to think. He opened them again a moment later when the door opened and Lyude also walked in. He offered Kalas a smile and sat down on one of the other 'beds' across the room. Kalas grumbled something inaudible and Toki snickered. Finally Kalas sat up and peered at Lyude through his blue bangs.

"What was so interesting huh?" Kalas asked. Lyude looked up at him in surprise.

"What do you mean?" He asked, brow furrowed in confusion.

"I mean you were staring at me all morning. Why?"

"No I wasn't." Lyude protested enthusiastically, blushing lightly.

_Yes you were!_ Lyude jumped slightly at the sudden addition to the conversation. He had forgotten about the little spirit, and now it seemed he would pay the price. Kalas smirked.

"I have a witness. Right pal?"

_Yuppers!_ Lyude fidgeted softly and his cheeks turned a darker shade of pink.

"Um… Well, I guess I might have been looking-"

_Staring!_

"er, starting at you." He ran a hand nervously through his red locks. "I apologize. I wasn't meaning to stare." He offered weakly. Kalas blinked at him from across the room.

"So?"

"So what?" Lyude seemed even more baffled than before.

"So… What was so interesting? Did I have something on my face?" Kalas asked, leaning forward in interest causing Lyude to shift uncomfortably in place.

"Well… No you didn't have anything on your face, I just…" He sighed. "It was nothing. Just… never mind." He sighed again and let himself fall back onto the cushions. Kalas shrugged.

"Whatever man."

_…_

'_What?'_ Kalas questioned. It wasn't like Toki to be silent at times like this. Normally he would be bombarded from all sides about how so-and-so did this and that and how much more he needs to learn how to read people, but for some reason, Toki wasn't saying a word.

_Oh… Nothing…_

'No really, what?' 

_You really want to know huh? Okay. Don't say I didn't warn you._

'_It can't possibly be all that bad!'_ Kalas rolled his eyes at his melodramatic friend. No way he would freak out about something like this. He had better self-control than that. He quieted his thoughts so Toki would let him in on this new little secret.

_Well… A certain some one has a little crushiepoo on you Kalas._

'_Huh? If you mean Xelha, I already knew THAT!'_

_No… Well, yes Xelha, but that's not who I was referring to. _There was a pause as Toki let this sink in.

'…' Kalas blinked._ 'WHAT?'_

_Uh huh._

'_But I'm-'_

_Yeah._

'_And he's-'_

_Yeah._

'_So that means-'_

_Bingo. _Kalas turned a few shades of pink, varying from light red to light purple. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

'But… I'm gay!' 

_Or are you? _He wasn't sure if this last part was really Toki or if it was his own mind, but he blamed Toki for it anyway. By this time, Lyude had become suspicious of the awkward silence and sat up, to see Kalas trying to beat the Guardian Spirit out of his head with his fists.

"What are you DOING?" He rushed over and grabbed Kalas's fists before he could hit himself again. "Are you insane?" he forced his fists down to his sides. Kalas just blinked at him.

"Um…"

"You could really hurt yourself doing that you know!"

"Well, uh…" Kalas had just noticed how much personal space he normally required, and Lyude was very much invading his space. "Could you maybe-"

"What were you two talking about?" Lyude asked leaning forward a little, unconsciously. Kalas leaned back, trying to avoid a face to face confrontation with the other boy. Literally.

"Wha? We weren't talking about-"

"Don't lie to me Kalas."

_Yeah Kalas. Don't lie to him. Tell him all about your sudden revelation._ Kalas and Lyude both blinked.

"What revelation?" Lyude asked quietly. Kalas blinked again.

_That he's not straight. _

'_I'm going to kill you. Seriously. I am. I swear.'_ He was blushing a dark shade of pink and Lyude hadn't said anything. Maybe Toki had been wrong. Maybe Lyude DIDN'T "like" him like him. If that was true, he was in deep trouble. He paused in his musings and noticed that Lyude was still holding his arms at his sides… And was practically straddling his waist. He shivered lightly at their closeness. There faces were a few centimeters apart.. He squeezed his eyes shut and leaned farther back, trying to sink right through the couch, maybe even through the floor, Unfortunately this threw off the last few precious remains of balance that Lyude had been maintaining while still holding Kalas's wrists.

"Woah!" Lyude exclaimed in surprise as he stumbled forward. Chest met chest, and shoulder met shoulder. Lips met lips.

And the cabin door opened.

TBC

Well? How was it? Should I continue? Or should I just let this plot bunny rot? Reviews help keep the plot bunny living! FEED THE PLOT BUNNY FOOL! Eh heh. Anyway… Please let me know what you thought of it. Bye!

Ryu


End file.
